


But We’re Teammates, Aren’t We?

by laketica



Category: Free!
Genre: Elements of Dubious Consent, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laketica/pseuds/laketica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto can't stop getting an erection whenever he sees Haruka in his swimsuit, so he leaves swim practice early. Haruka checks on Makoto at home to make sure he's okay, but finds him masturbating instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We’re Teammates, Aren’t We?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aura_elustri@aarinfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aura_elustri%40aarinfantasy).



_Grannies doing yoga. Nails across a chalkboard. Elephants. 3.1415… wait, what even comes after that?_

Tachibana Makoto leaned against the cool tiles of the school bathroom, desperately conjuring up any thoughts that would force the giant rod within his swimsuit to wither away. Deep breaths. In and out. In and out. _Down, boy… down… that’s a good boy…_

Makoto slumped down next to the sink with a long sigh, feeling exhausted mentally and physically. When did he become such a pervert? This used to happen only on rare occasions, like when he glimpsed Haruka’s bare backside as he rinsed off after swimming practice. For months, Makoto battled with himself and adamantly refused to relieve himself while thinking dirty thoughts about Haruka. It was probably his own fault for denying his body’s needs, but Makoto had reached a state where he found himself with an erection every time he saw Haruka in his swimsuit. And Haruka was _always_ in his swimsuit. This was bad news for Makoto, because it meant swimming club hours would be a tough time for him. He needed to find a way to take some time off. He needed an excuse.

He picked up a towel on the way out of the bathroom, wrapping it around his waist as he walked back towards the school swimming pool. The guys must have thought he was acting strangely. After all, he had leapt out of the pool and bolted to the bathroom without a word, not even to excuse himself from the ongoing practice. Makoto racked his brain for a decent reason to miss practice for a few days, but nothing imaginative came to mind. _Well, the simplest reason is going to be the most plausible one._

Makoto hesitated at the fence before timidly stepping back into the pool area. Haruka, Nagisa, and Rei were still swimming laps while Amakata-sensei and Gou supervised at the poolside. Makoto bent over slightly next to Amakata-sensei and tapped her shoulder. “Sensei… I’m really sorry about this, but I don’t think I feel too well today. Can I leave practice early?”

“Oh, Tachibana-kun… of course, that’s fine,” Amakata-sensei responded with a concerned look directed towards Makoto. “Will you be okay getting home by yourself? I can ask Nanase-kun to—“

“No!” Makoto’s sudden exclamation startled Amakata-sensei mid-sentence. “Umm… I’m sorry… no, I’ll be fine by myself. Excuse me.” Makoto ran off before the swim club adviser could say another word, afraid of the panic seeping into his voice. He didn’t even spare a glance back at the guys in the pool – and especially not at Haruka.

 _I’m sorry, Haru-chan! I can’t face you as I am right now…_ Makoto raced to the club room to change clothes and grab his bag. He intended to make a quick escape before any of the guys noticed he was gone, but when he turned towards the door, Haruka was leaning against the door frame. Droplets of water fell from his body, and a small pool of water was already forming where he stood, which meant that he had been there for a while already.

Haruka gazed directly at Makoto without a word. His eyes seemed to be swimming with a mixture of concern and annoyance. Makoto tried to avoid looking at Haruka’s wet, half-naked body. _Thank goodness I put my bag in front of myself…_ Makoto could feel his abs clenching as he fought the erection that was gradually tenting his slacks. His hands ached from gripping his bag so tightly, but he was damn sure that he couldn’t afford to let his bag fall to the side.

“Haru… what’s up?” Makoto attempted to sound nonchalant.

“Sensei said that you were leaving early because you didn’t feel good.” Haruka’s tone was almost accusatory. “Is that true? You didn’t tell me that you didn’t feel good today.”

 _I think my problem is that I feel a little bit too good right now… _“It’s nothing to worry about, Haru, I’m just gonna go home and get some rest. Maybe it’s those midterm butterflies, you know?” Makoto laughed weakly and edged slowly towards the exit, which was being blocked by an unmoving Haruka.

Haruka eyed Makoto from head to toe, and then pushed himself off the door frame, making room for Makoto to shuffle by. “Eat some mackerel. It’s good for you.”

“Th… thanks for the advice, Haru! I’ll see you tomorrow at school…” Makoto took a few steps backwards. “Sorry I won’t be able to walk home with you today,” he apologized quickly before he turned around and leapt down the stairs towards the school gate, his bag still securely placed in front of his crotch area like a shield.

++++++++++++

Haruka watched Makoto’s retreat silently and then blew his bangs upwards with a frustrated sigh. Something was wrong with Makoto, he was sure of it. But that something would have to wait until after swim practice, because… the water beckons.

In fact, Haruka had barely entered the pool before Makoto suddenly leapt out of the pool and raced to the bathroom. Haruka had classroom duty, so he was late to practice. Makoto had seemed fine until he had arrived, so it made no sense that he was feeling ill. Was it something in the water?

Haruka settled into the pool once again, savoring the water’s coolness and beauty enveloping his body. Nope. There’s no way that it could be the water’s fault. Nothing was ever the water’s fault. Something must be wrong with Makoto, and he would find out what it was after practice… after swimming a bit more… after soaking in the perfection of the water and the brilliance of its reflection… mmm… Haruka closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of being in the water. What was it that he had to do after practice again? Hmm… Haruka couldn’t remember anymore. The water washed away all of his worries and he fell into a state of bliss for the remainder of practice. He could faintly hear the splashes of Rei and Nagisa’s swimming strokes to his left but nothing that trivial could pull him out of his water-centric ecstasy.

All too soon, Amakata-sensei blew her whistle and Gou handed out towels to the guys as they climbed out of the pool. The school grounds were going to be locked up, so unfortunately, swim practice came to an end. Haruka begrudgingly swam to the edge of the pool and looked up, expecting Makoto to give him a hand and pull him out of the pool.

 _Oh, right. Makoto had gone home early because he didn’t feel well._ Haruka hoisted himself out of the pool and headed to the club room after a 15 minute cool down session and a quick shower.

“Haru-chan! Are you going to go visit Mako-chan? I wonder if he’s all right…” Nagisa wiggled into his pants while hopping on one foot over to where Haruka was changing. “Are you, are you? I’m so worried about him! You must be worried too!”

“Why would I be worried? Makoto seemed fine to me.” Haruka buttoned his shirt carefully and then picked up his bag. “But I figured it wouldn’t hurt to go see him.”

“I knew it! As expected of Haru-chan!” Nagisa appeared to be overjoyed at Haruka’s admission and hopped over to Rei’s side. “Ne~ ne~ Rei-chan, do you wanna go visit Mako-chan too? We can all go!”

Rei took off his glasses in order to pull his shirt on over his head. “Nagisa-kun, don’t you think that we’ll be disrupting Makoto-senpai’s rest if he truly is feeling ill? It may not be a good idea for us all to go…”

Nagisa pouted at the thought. “But… but… Reiiiiii~~” Nagisa clung to Rei’s shirt and gave him his best sad puppy look.

Rei’s cheeks flushed slightly at the proximity of Nagisa and his adorable pouty face. “I… I don’t really…”

Haruka swung his bag over his shoulder and called out, “Nagisa. Rei. I’m off.”

“Ah! Wait, Haru-chan!” Nagisa cried out helplessly. He still didn’t have anything more than half of his pants on, so he couldn’t possibly catch up to Haruka.

 _We’d never get to Makoto’s house before sunset if I had to wait for those two,_ Haruka thought to himself. _Besides, nothing is wrong, so this will just be a quick stop. There’s no need to make such a fuss out of it all._ Haruka made a pit stop at the grocery store to pick up some fresh mackerel, and then made his way to Makoto’s house.

 _Knock, knock._ Haruka couldn’t remember the last time he had visited Makoto at his place. Makoto always made his way into Haruka’s house (invited or uninvited) and of course, he was there every morning to usher him off to school. Whenever they worked on schoolwork, they always did so at Haruka’s house since Ran and Ren tended to get overly excited whenever Haruka came over, so no work ever got done.

Today, however, Haruka had passed by Ren and Ran in the neighborhood park where they were busy having fun with the neighborhood kids and didn’t notice Haruka as he passed by. Makoto must have sent them outside to play so that he could get some rest. Haruka also remembered that Makoto’s parents didn’t get back until later in the evening, so he just hoped that Makoto was awake enough to answer the door.

A few minutes passed. Haruka sighed internally, then went about feeling for the spare key that he knew was hidden somewhere in the potted plant at the door. Digging it out of the soil, he used it to enter the house without ceremony. “I’m coming in,” Haruka murmured quietly to no one in particular, since he didn’t want to disturb Makoto while he was sleeping. He would just leave the mackerel in the kitchen and then leave.

Haruka placed the bag of mackerel on the kitchen table and turned towards the front door. However, the slight sound of labored breathing from upstairs caught his attention. _Is that Makoto? He doesn’t sound like he’s all right…_

Standing in the kitchen doorway, Haruka hesitated. His eyes shifted between the front door and the stairwell leading upstairs. _It’s true that Makoto seemed fine when he left school today… but… maybe he was actually worse off than I realized._

“Ungh…” Makoto’s groan was audible from the kitchen, along with the creaking of the bed. It sounded like he had just turned over in his sleep. Haruka tilted his head towards the staircase but all he could hear now was Makoto’s heavy breathing – was that snoring?

 _Well, since I’m already here..._ Haruka decided to check on Makoto just to be safe, and quietly climbed the stairs. He didn’t want to disrupt a sick person’s sleep if he truly were asleep, so Haruka didn’t call out to Makoto before he pushed open the door to Makoto’s room, which was slightly ajar.

++++++++++++

Haruka stopped at the doorway and leaned in to check on Makoto quietly. However, what he saw was definitely not what he was expecting. Instead of a peacefully snoozing Makoto tucked carefully into bed, Haruka was presented with a Makoto who was still in his school clothes, except his pants and boxers were bunched up at his knees and his tie was thrown carelessly behind his shoulder. He was sitting on his bed, head rested back against the headboard of the bed, eyes screwed tightly shut, and his right hand busy stroking his large, throbbing cock in a rough, jerky fashion.

From the looks of it, Makoto had been at this for quite some time. Bunches of tissue were wadded up and strewn all around him on the bed and on the floor. The blankets were wrinkled and kicked around at the foot of the bed. The room smelled of sweat and semen, and it sounded like Makoto was about to contribute more of the latter within the next couple seconds.

“Nnn… Haru… Haru-chan…” Makoto jerked his cock faster while grabbing blindly for the tissue box with his left hand.

“What is it?” Haruka responded, leaning against the doorframe for the second time today.

Makoto’s eyes flew open and he sat up straight with a jolt. “Oh, my GOD! Haru!” Makoto’s voice squeaked a bit at the end, and he nervously tried to clear his throat.

“Yeah? You called my name, so I figured you knew I was here. Did you need some help?” Haruka seemed to be only slightly ruffled by the sight of Makoto masturbating, but it was always hard to tell with his deadpan expressions.

“I… No… Oh, goodness! Haru… what are you doing here?!” Makoto appeared flustered as he clumsily gathered all the wet tissues around him and disposed of them. He hurriedly pulled his blanket over his exposed cock and stared wide-eyed at Haruka, who still stood at the doorway.

“I came to check up on you. I brought you mackerel because I knew you wouldn’t get any yourself. But it seems that you’re doing just fine…” Haruka’s eyes couldn’t help but drift towards the obvious tent under the blanket. “So, why did you call me just now if you didn’t need something?”

Makoto was at a loss for words. There was a limit to how clueless one person could be. How is it that his best friend could be so close and yet not realize how Makoto felt and why Makoto had been jerking off continuously for the past two hours?

During his trek home, Makoto concluded that the only way to fix things was to relieve all the pent-up sexual frustration so that he could return to a time when he wasn’t getting hard all the time over Haruka. He sent Ran and Ren out to play and immediately got to work with a bottle of lotion and a box of tissues. However, he did not anticipate that even after three fierce ejaculations, he still felt a burning lust for Haruka – and he also did NOT anticipate that Haruka would appear before his eyes right before his fourth orgasm.

“Makoto, talk to me.” Haruka walked over and knelt down next to the bed, looking up at Makoto. “I saw how you bolted out of the swimming pool earlier today. Is there something I can do to help you?”

 _Yeah. You can help me cum._ Makoto bit back his response and instead, shook his head. _Eating fingernail clippings. Unfinished history essay. 3.1415… wow, I gotta stop trying to think of pi. Obviously, I don’t know it._

Haruka frowned at Makoto. “Then why were you calling my name?”

Makoto ran a hand through his hair nervously and looked away from Haruka. After a moment of silence, he whispered, “Because I was thinking of you.”

Haruka paused. Maybe he didn’t hear him correctly, because Makoto had mumbled the words so faintly. “Did you just say…”

“Yes! Yes, I did, I said that I was thinking about you when I jerked off, I came several times thinking dirty thoughts about you, okay?” Makoto blurted out, flinging his blanket over his head in an effort to disappear. “Now that you know, you must hate me… Haru, just go… and just… if you don’t mind, please don’t say anything to the others.”

Haruka got to his feet slowly. Makoto held his breath and waited for Haruka’s footsteps to fade away before he finally dared to remove the blanket from his head. He glanced around the room sadly, surveying its lonely emptiness until his eyes landed on Haruka in the far corner. “Oh, god! Haru! Why are you still — Wait, what are you doing?!”

Much to Makoto’s bewilderment, Haruka had not only _not_ left the room, but was shrugging off his school jacket and unbuckling his belt in the corner of Makoto’s bedroom. Makoto covered his eyes in embarrassment when Haruka started to unbutton his shirt. “Haru, what are you doing?!” Makoto cried out in agony as his cock began to throb at the idea of Haruka stripping in his bedroom.

“What do you think? I’m going to help you.” Haruka peeled off his shirt and then paused at his swimsuit. “Do I need to take this off too?”

“No! No, you don’t need to take anything off. I mean, err… please put everything back on. Haru… You don’t know what you’re doing, please, just go…” Makoto begged for mercy, clenching his thighs under the blanket. The tent forming under the blanket couldn’t be any more apparent. He felt like his body was on fire and he had every intention of engulfing Haruka with his flames if he didn’t get out of the bedroom before Makoto’s self-restraint snapped.

“But if I go, I know you won’t come back to swim practice. We won’t be able to swim together. We need to swim the relay together, so I’m going to make you feel better,” Haruka stated simply while taking small, careful steps towards the curled up ball Makoto had become on the bed. “Won’t you let me help? We’re teammates, aren’t we?”

Makoto felt the bed sink a bit as Haruka climbed onto the twin-sized bed. The heat radiating from Haruka’s half-naked body was too much for his senses. After three orgasms, Makoto’s entire body was hyped up for sex and entirely too sensitive. Makoto lifted his head, panting slightly from the strain of his persistent erection, and he met Haruka’s steady gaze.

“Haru… do you even know what you’re saying? Do you know what you’re offering to me right now?” Makoto mumbled, still refusing to untuck his arms from under his knees. He was afraid that if he released his arms, he would jump Haruka in an instant and take him with no further questions asked. He didn’t want to do anything that would hurt Haruka, because he would never forgive himself for that.

Haruka leaned in close to Makoto in an effort to bring him out of his cocoon, but he lost his balance and ended up toppling into the Makoto ball. As his cruel fate would have it, Makoto found himself lying on his back with Haruka sprawled across his chest.

_Crack._

Ah, the sound of his self-control chipping away. Makoto gripped the blanket around his waist, making sure that there was no chance of skin-to-skin contact below the waistline. But then he felt Haruka’s hand sliding under the blanket from below, and he stiffened. “Haru… what are you… planning to… ahh…”

Haruka’s hand closed around his pulsating cock. “Ah, so this is what was poking me. I was wondering why you would have your cell phone under your bed sheets, but it was just this.” Haruka ran his hand up and down the length of Makoto’s cock absentmindedly as he thought out loud.

_Crack._

“Is this why you couldn’t swim today? You don’t need to feel so embarrassed. We’re in high school after all, I’m sure this happens to all the guys, Makoto.” Haruka boldly lifted up the blanket to expose Makoto’s entire lower half. Makoto would have shuddered at the cold air, but he couldn’t feel anything except the heat from Haruka’s body, from Haruka’s hand, from Haruka’s breath…

_Crack._

“Nn... Haru, stop that. This isn’t right. You should really stop.” Makoto tried to struggle, but he couldn’t find any strength in his legs. All he could feel was his balls tightening as Haruka threatened to pull him through his fourth orgasm with just his hand.

“Why? Is it not working? Yeah, I guess another guy’s hand wouldn’t really do it. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” Makoto stared in horror as Haruka’s head traveled down towards the head of his cock. Before Haruka’s tongue even managed to land on the tip, Makoto spurted all over Haruka’s face, his hips thrashing uncontrollably underneath Haruka.

Gasping for breath, Makoto came down from his fourth orgasm quickly and then realized the horrible thing he had just done. Haruka sat there in silence, streaks of white cum across his bangs, his cheeks, and his mouth. “Haru, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t help it… I just couldn’t help it…”

Haruka lifted a finger to his face and traced the streaks with his finger. After a moment’s thought, he licked the finger hesitantly. “You don’t taste like much… maybe because you already came so many times before?”

 _Crack. Crack. Crack._ Forget the cracking – Makoto’s self-restraint was completely shattered at the sight of Haruka licking his cum off his finger. Makoto pounced on Haruka, knocking him onto his back. Without another word, Makoto placed kisses all over Haruka’s face, his neck, his chest – he didn’t even care that he was smearing his own cum all over the place. He secured Haruka’s wrists above his head using his left hand while his right hand worked its way down to Haruka’s swimsuit.

Haruka didn’t resist him at all, but Makoto continued to hold down his wrists as he ground his palm roughly against Haruka’s soft penis through the swimsuit fabric. He figured that would give Haruka an excuse for what was about to happen. Haruka gave a small moan and Makoto felt a little mound growing inside the swimsuit. Satisfied with the response, Makoto rubbed feverishly until he could make out the hardened shape of Haruka’s cock under the swimsuit.

“Haru… Haru… you’re so beautiful, I want you so badly,” Makoto muttered, shoving his hand down past the waistband of Haruka’s swimsuit. Haruka arched into his touch, gasping at the sudden skin-to-skin contact. Since Makoto still held his wrists, Haruka had nowhere to escape to while Makoto punished his erection with rough, frantic strokes.

“It… it hurts, Makoto!” Haruka was indignant over the lack of lubrication, but Makoto swiped the droplets of pre-cum from the head and continued to pump his cock with no regard for Haruka’s words. Makoto’s mouth found its way to one of Haruka’s nipples and he nibbled and sucked on it until Haruka was writhing from pleasure and pain.

By this point, Makoto’s erection was already fully recovered and ready for more action. Makoto yanked down Haruka’s swimsuit and flipped him over onto his stomach. Grabbing the bottle of lotion that he had been using previously to jack off, he coated his cock with a generous amount and began to rub himself against Haruka’s round, firm ass. “Ohh… Haru, I don’t think I can stop… is this really okay? You should stop me if it isn’t…”

Haruka groaned in response, apparently as turned on as Makoto was. He rocked his hips backwards to grind against Makoto. “As if I’d let you get this far if it wasn’t okay…”

Makoto squeezed Haruka’s thighs together and began to pump his cock in between them, grazing Haruka’s balls with each stroke. Haruka’s erection bounced with each thrust, so Makoto reached around to tug on it, matching his hand’s movements to his hip’s thrusting. Makoto could feel the heat rising inside of him, but it wasn’t enough to bring him to his fifth orgasm. On the other hand, Haruka was gasping and coming within a couple of strokes, easily achieving orgasm in Makoto’s hand.

“Haru…” Makoto stared at his hand in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that the love of his life was in front of him like this – on his bed, on his knees… and that he had his delicious cum on his hand! Makoto wanted to lick up every drop and savor it, but he resisted. Instead, he used it as lubricant when he pushed a finger into Haruka’s trembling ass.

Haruka was barely coherent from his orgasm and gave a feeble cry when he felt the initial penetration of Makoto’s finger. Even though he felt exhausted from his recent orgasm, Haruka reached back and spread his ass cheeks for Makoto, giving him plenty of room to break in his virgin asshole. _All I have to do is lay here and take it, right? I can do that much at least._

Makoto ran his other hand up and down Haruka’s back, relaxing Haruka as he pumped his finger in and out. The cum wasn’t enough to make things smooth, so he added a bit of lotion with a second finger. Haruka’s groan was incentive enough for Makoto to work his ass harder and faster, toying with Haruka’s balls at the same time.

“Haru, can I do it?” Makoto leaned in close to Haruka’s face, nibbling on his ear in between words. “I’ve dreamt of this for so long… you have no idea. I love you.”

Haruka glanced back in surprise at Makoto’s admission. “You… love me?”

Makoto captured Haruka’s lips while his head was turned, answering his question with a passionate yet gentle kiss. At the same time, Makoto pressed three fingers in as far as they would go in Haruka’s ass, causing Haruka to cry out against Makoto’s mouth. “Yes, I love you, Haru, I love you. I love you.”

After a few pumps of lotion, Makoto positioned himself behind Haruka and pressed in. Haruka’s moans and gasps were about to drive him insane, but he took a few deep breaths and maintained his composure. After all, he wasn’t about to do anything that would hurt Haruka. Makoto eventually managed to seat himself all the way inside Haruka. He could feel Haruka’s insides pulsating and clenching. For his first penetration, Haruka tolerated it very well. But he was never one to voice how he felt anyway, so it was up to Makoto to read his expressions.

Makoto watched Haruka’s body carefully as he began to move. At any sign of pain or discomfort, he was ready to remove himself and give up on the whole ordeal. Makoto withdrew to the tip and then slowly pushed back in. He was rewarded with a low moan and Haruka tried to spread himself further to allow for more movement.

“You are so erotic like this, Haru. Does it feel good? Is it okay?” Makoto panted, rocking his hips gently against Haruka’s. Makoto didn’t receive a verbal response, but Haruka pushed back against his legs, so he took that as a good sign.

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan?” Nagisa’s voice rang out from the first floor and Makoto froze.

“Haru… did you lock the front door after you came in?” Although Makoto asked the question, he felt that he already knew the answer.

Haruka shook his head silently and Makoto gave an internal groan. He started to pull out of Haruka, trying to be as gentle and careful as possible, but Haruka whimpered and grabbed onto his thigh. Makoto stilled and allowed Haruka to move himself off of Makoto’s cock. Haruka rolled onto his back, his cheeks flushed and his breath ragged.

Makoto stayed kneeling at the foot of the bed, uncertain of what to do. Nagisa and Rei would be coming up the stairs any minute now but their clothes were across the room. _Oh my god, if they find us like this, what do we do? What do we tell them? Oh no, oh no, oh no…_ The panic started to build up within him, but Haruka reached out an arm and yanked him down next to him in bed, then pulled the blanket over them.

Nagisa and Rei knocked lightly at the door and their heads popped in shortly after. “Mako-chan~ ahh… they’re sleeping… Haru-chan and Mako-chan are so close with each other!”

Rei glanced over at the pile of clothes on the opposite side of the room and cleared his throat. “Nagisa-kun, I think it’s best if we go then. We came in uninvited and Makoto-senpai is getting his rest, so we should leave him be.”

Nagisa pouted at Rei. “But I wanna ask him if he thinks he’ll make it to school tomorrow!”

Makoto’s erection was poking into Haruka’s side and he couldn’t possibly feel more embarrassed about it. He tried to shift himself slightly, to distance himself from Haruka, but he didn’t want to give away the fact that he was actually very much awake.

“See? You’re disrupting his sleep – Nagisa-kun, we’ll just see him tomorrow if he feels better! Let’s go now…” Rei desperately clung to Nagisa, barring him from entering the room.

“Hm… fine, I guess so. I saw some snacks downstairs so I’m going to eat them all to punish Mako-chan for sleeping through our visit!” Nagisa declared, heading towards the stairway with Rei in tow.

 _Thank you Rei, you’re a lifesaver!_ Makoto let out a small sigh of relief as he heard Nagisa and Rei’s footsteps fade as they went back to the first floor. Then Haruka’s hand was suddenly on his cock again, and Haruka latched his leg around Makoto’s waist. “Haru, wait! They’re still downstairs…”

Haruka stared into Makoto’s eyes, his eyes burning with intensity that Makoto only ever saw when he was competing with Rin. “Don’t care, do me now. Finish it. You can’t leave us both hanging.”

Haruka forced Makoto on top of him and pulled him in for a kiss. Makoto’s cock found its way to Haruka’s sweet little pucker and pushed in easily this time. With their lips locked, Makoto rocked inside of Haruka with small movements. Their breath got heavy, their kiss became more frantic and Makoto’s thrusts became harder and deeper. Although Makoto could still hear Nagisa and Rei talking downstairs, he couldn’t care less. As long as his mouth stayed on top of Haruka’s, any cries or moans would be muffled.

Makoto pumped in and out of Haruka, making certain to keep his mouth sealed over Haruka’s as he picked up the pace. He could feel Haruka gripping his biceps tightly, clawing desperately at his sweaty skin. Haruka’s legs were wrapped around Makoto’s waist, keeping him in place even while he was jolted around by Makoto’s thrusts. As Makoto pounded harder, Haruka whimpered into Makoto’s mouth, his eyes glistening with tears.

Finally, Makoto had to remove his mouth from Haruka’s because his lungs were burning for more oxygen. He quickly placed his hand over Haruka’s mouth and kept thrusting. “I’m sorry, Haru, I’m sorry,” Makoto whispered over and over as he abused Haruka’s ass while smothering Haruka’s cries with his large hand. With a violent shudder, Makoto came inside Haruka, although he knew it couldn’t have been much, since he was already wrung dry for the most part.

Gasping heavily, he lifted his hand off Haruka’s mouth. Haruka caught his hand and kissed it with his swollen, red lips, wincing a bit when Makoto pulled out of him gingerly. “Haru… you’re too sweet. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I just couldn’t stop…”

“Shh, shh… it’s okay, Makoto. I don’t think they heard anything. Are you better now?” Haruka’s eyes searched Makoto’s concernedly.

Makoto smiled gently at Haruka. “Much better. Thank you, Haru.”

Haruka nodded, relieved that he had done his part in helping Makoto. “It’s nothing. We’re teammates, after all.”

As Haruka drifted off to sleep, Makoto couldn’t help but lay there, wondering to himself, “Wait – he did this because he wanted to help a teammate… but does this mean he may not love me back?”

But as he watched the way Haruka curled up against him naturally in his sleep, he knew that Haruka did love him back, whether he himself knew it or not. Makoto settled in, satisfied with this thought. After all, he wouldn’t want to upset Haruka by suggesting he loved something other than the water. This would have to do.

Yup. This would do.


End file.
